LUCY'S NEW LIFE
by JollyRancherYum219
Summary: SUMMERY What happens when Lucy leaves for 4 years? When she comes back, why does she come with a little girl and a Natsu look-a-like? Who are these people, and why are they heading towards Sabertooth instead of Fairy Tail?
1. LUCYS NEW LIFE

SUMMERY

What happens when Lucy leaves for 4 years? When she comes back, why does she come with a little girl and a Natsu look-a-like? Who are these people, and why are they heading towards Sabertooth instead of Fairy Tail?

Lucy pov

They all called me weak. They said I wasn't strong enough to even beat a kid Mage. My crush and team told me I was a slut and should have never come. They wanted me to leave forever and never come back. They hated me so much. Natsu even kissed random girls when ever I was near. Were their words true? Was I really a whore? But the thing that set me off was when Natsu burned down my house when I was still in there. After I came out they attacked me and left me with multiple bruises, burns, and cuts. After months of torturing me to leave, I finally did. That was a month ago. Now I'm training with the dragons after they told me about my mom and her risks to keep me out of danger. There I met Natsu's brother. He was different. He was kind, loving, caring. I fell for him because I haven't felt this kind of warmth for months.

3 year later

In the guild) Natsu's pov

After my best friend/ crush left, I was devastated. I didn't know what was happening. Why did I say those words? All I know is that Lucy is gone and I'm alone. Everyone was confused why they said nasty things to Lucy. We didn't know. We were confused by the fact of Lisanna being overjoyed when we lost a very special family member. We were all sad. Grey and me fought 24/7, but not because of our usual reason. We were fighting for whose fault it was for Lucy leaving. After a year, Ezra finally was able to eat cake, grey went out with Julia, and I dated Lisanna. Our heats were recovering but there was still an empty piece that was not filled by strawberry cake, or my girlfriends love. I wondered if my heart would ever be okay. That's when master shouted out . . . . . .  
" Brats, I know we all miss our dear Lucy but now it is time for the GMG. We shall with for Lucy"  
We all yelled back "for Lucy"  
" now . . . . The participants for thing year are . . . Laxus . . . Mira . . . . Ezra . . . . Gajeel . . . and Natsu" We all cheered in excitement and went to train. All I thought about was if Lucy was going to be there.

Dragon realm) Lucy pov

For the past years I have been training with the dragons and watching over them. Even though I was about to leave, they still loved me and cared for my little sister and I. I have been dating Natsu's brother for the past few months. After staring constantly at each other, and being pushed into each other by dragons, fairies, gods, and more we finally confessed and started to date. Natsu's brother is 1 year older than me, but us being immortal, I stay 18 while he stays 19. My little sister is named Star, that's actually Michi but she likes her nick name. She is currently 12, but has power greater than Zeref. I do to, but I'm not as powerful as her. She has long black hair that reaches her knees with blue natural lowlights. She takes after her dads looks (Acnologia) but is as kind as our mother (Layla). Although we are half sisters, we are the best of friends. Natsu's brother is almost as powerful as me. His name is Dragneel. Unlike Natsu, he actually has red hair and is not a backstabber. His parents are Igneel and Grandine, these aren't his adoptive parents, and he's a real dragon, along with my half sister. I'm only half a dragon, so I could only learn Slaying magic, while my sister was learning the true magic of every single creature in our world. She is the heir to the throne, so she has to be powerful. She has mastered all types of magic, including slaying magic, but that would never be as powerful as the real thing. I have learned all slaying magic and all other types of magic EXEPT the true magic of the creatures, I only learned slaying versions of it. Dragneel knows air and fire dragon magic since he inherited it. All in all, life with them is good, but I can't wait to go back to earth.

Michi's pov)  
I was really happy my sister came back, even if we are only half sisters, I still love her. Next year we will be going to earth. We are going to join different guilds because it would cause problems for other guilds. Just think about 3 powerful mages that have surpassed Zeref in one guild. To me it sounds pretty chaotic, but I can't wait. I also love how Lucy and Dragneel are together. They are going to mark each other soon. It's going to be awesome! Just think of little cut mini Lucy and Dragneels running around! How cute! Then again that would cause a lot of problems! Oh well. Not my problem.

Time skip 1 year) Lucy pov (4 years in all)

It is finely time to leave! Not that I don't love this place, but I want to show Fairy tail I'm not weak.

"Sis stop day dreaming and get your lazy ass to the portal" I sweet drop. My sister can be very bossy sometimes. She is practically another Erza. She even likes cake. When I mean like I mean LOVE.

"Lucy, if you and Dragneel don't come here in 5 seconds, I will personally ruin your lives with embracing photos of now and when you were little. So are you going to get your asses to the portal or not?!" An angry little Star is cute and very scary.  
"Hai" Dragneel and I both answer.  
When we arrive at the portal we see and hyper black haired girl looking around her luggage to see if she has everything before putting it in her requip room.  
"Let's see I have my 108 restrictors, my pants, my stuff animals, my . . . . . "  
Star just keeps on taking when suddenly Dragneel screams out " shut up" I just sweetdrop at Stars constant checking of her luggage. On the bright side, it's cute.

"I think you 2 should go to the same guild. You 2 are mates. You can go to somewhere like . . . IDK. Just don't go to Sabertooth. I call dibs there. Also there is someone I want to meet there (This is before the time skip)." Michi yells\tells us. "See ya" Then she jumps into the portal.


	2. GUILDS

Just to make things clear, also with some edits.

Lucy is 18 while Dragneel is 19

Michi's name is:

Michi

S-Chan

Star

She is 12

Sting and Rogue are 13

Michi has knee length black hair with natural blue high lights and wears a blue sun dress.

Lucy has waist length hair but with a lighter shade of blonde, and wears tight jeans, a crop top and flip flops.

Dragneel is the same last name as Natsu (Igneel isn't creative with last names. Who gives their adoptive son a last name that happens to be his real son's name?)

Dragneel has red hair and same clothes as Natsu.

This happens before the time skip, so they disappear before the GMG, so they forfeit.

This story right now is happening 4 years into the time the main Fairy Tail members are missing, so three more years till Fairy tail pops up.

Also I don't own Fairy Tail. I forgot to say/ type that before.

GUILDS

Chapter 2

Michi/ Star POV

I jumped into the portal and landed gracefully inside my dream guild. Well not MY dream guild, but my crush's. I met him when I was 7. About 4 years ago. I was searching for my sister to bring her to my world. That's when I met him.

FLASHBACK

"Angel with a shot gun, shout gun, sh . . . OW!" I bumped into a boy around my age while singing my favorite song. I looked up to see a black haired boy. He looked sorry, and held his hand out to me. I gladly accepted it.

"Are you alright" he asked.

"Yeah, but my head hurts" then a blond boy came running up to us and just stared.

"Rogue, I thought you were focused on training to get into Sabertooth. Not, flirting with girls, who die there hair to a weird color" The blond boy said.

"Well at least I don't look like a bee. Let me guess, your names Sting? You are a bee, and your name proves it."

The black hair boy just started laughing, while the other glared at me.

Then the boy I think called Rogue said " You know, is name is sting. You were right!"

I just started cracking up. I couldn't believe his name was actually Sting! Then I stared at my watch. It was 4:00 pm. I was late. I had to hurry and find Lucy. So I said bye to the boys and as I left they asked my name. I shouted "Michi, but you can call me Star." After that, I couldn't wait to see them again.

FLASHBACK END

I snapped out of my little dream when a table hit my head. I fell over. I got back up and started walking to the master's office. The guild members just looked at me as if I was crazy. I wish my friend was present. She was the daughter of the master, so I knew I would get in. She even knew my secret and kept it, but I let her father know to.

I came to the door and just kicked it open and shut it hard with my magic. In front of me were 2 people. One was a giant and the other was a purple haired 12 years old. As soon as she saw me, she jumped on to me.

"Michi, I see you finally decided to join my guild." said Master.

"Yep, my sis finished her training, so I was allowed to go here." I answered.

Min-Chan just looked at me with excitement in her eyes. Then she dragged me out side to the bar. She hoped over and grabbed a stamp. She twirled me around so my back was facing her and put something on my neck.

I asked her what it was and she answered "It's a guild mark. I know you so well; I know you wanted it on your neck in black with blue out lining."

I wasn't surprised. Min-Chan and I were friends since I was 3.

Minerva POV ( Min-Chan)

I was so exited that S-Chan (Star/ Michi) joined! I thought I was going to die of happiness, but the guild members had to ruin my moment by ripping my BFF out of my arms and started interrogated her. I felt bad for her, but I knew I couldn't stop them.

Michi POV

Somebody grabbed me from the mob of mages and brought me to a closet.

Click

The light turned on and I saw my 2 reasons to join this guild. I literally jumped on them, but it didn't end well. I landed on Stingy bee's lips. His lips were soft and smooth. I was frozen. What do you expect me to do? I'm kissing a bee.

Dragon realm Lucy's pov

After Michi left, Dragneel and I just stared of into space. You could hear the crickets. Then the silence was broken by my mate.

"What guild are we going to go to if Michi already call dibs on Fairy Tails enemy?"

"IDK, lets eliminate some guild (Helpful Hint: Right now, Fairy Tails main members are stuck in Tenrou Island, so 3 years left in till they are free) I don't want to be surrounded by play boys, Mermaid Heel is for girls, Raven Tail sucks, Lamia Scale is creepy, I don't want to be surrounded by hounds, so our only choice is Sabertooth, looks like we will have to rain on her parade."

"I wonder what makes Sabertooth so special to my sister-in-law."

BACK TO SABERTOOTH Normal POV

(In the closet)

Rogue pulled Michi of Sting and shoved his lips on Michi's. Sting was to dumbfounded of what just happened, and Michi was debating on who's lips were better. Then the door opened as Sting and Rogue move in to kiss Michi.

Minerva POV

I saw Sting and Rogue pull Michi into the closet, so I wanted to thank them for saving here. Then I saw something that blew my mind up. Sting and Rogue were kissing my BFF on her cheeks. Then I fainted. What would you do? I just saw and EMO dude, and a cocky idiot kiss my BFF. What do you expect me to do?

Sting's POV

Man. Star-girl is a good kisser. I guess she fell for me, literally. So I decided to kiss her back, but my EMO friend just had to kiss her to. I thought he was emotionless! What kind of EMO kid goes around kissing a girl who problem just had her first kiss? Then it just went downhill when Minerva open the door. Then S-girl fainted. When you are surrounded my 2 fainted girls, your guild members are going to stare. God it felt weird have the whole guild stare at you as you drag the demon girl and the random new girl to the infirmary. Luckily, I got to carry S-girl.

Rogue POV

I'm so pissed at Sting. He just had to get the girl, while I get to carry a demon girl. As we walked to the infirmary, the master just had to walk by.

Master Jiemma POV

I was walking back to my office when I saw a speck of purple and blue. When I looked, I saw my daughter and her best friend on the beds, with my dragon duo on top of them. I started to think why they were like this then I fainted.

Sting POV

Great, first Minerva faints, then S-girl, then the master. Then I notice our positions and blush crept on Rogue and my faces.

Dragon Realm Portal Lucy POV

I wonder what Michi is doing right now. Maybe she has a crush. I wonder if she has gotten her first kiss yet.


	3. GET READY TO RUMBLE

Just to make things clear, also with some edits.

Lucy is 18 while Dragneel is 19

Michi's name is:

Michi

S-Chan

Star

She is 12

Sting and Rogue are 13

Michi has knee length black hair with natural blue high lights and wears a blue sun dress.

Lucy has waist length hair but with a lighter shade of blonde, and wears tight jeans, a crop top and flip flops.

Dragneel is the same last name as Natsu (Igneel isn't creative with last names. Who gives their adoptive son a last name that happens to be his real son's name?)

Dragneel has red hair and same clothes as Natsu.

This happens before the time skip, so they disappear before the GMG, so they forfeit.

This story right now is happening 4 years into the time the main Fairy Tail members are missing, so three more years till Fairy tail pops up.

Also I don't own Fairy Tail.

CHAPTER 3 GET READYING TO RUMBLE

LUCY POV

I really wonder why Michi didn't want Dragneel and me at Sabertooth. I understand that she doesn't want powerful people in the same place, but I think there's more to that reason.

DRAGNEEL POV

I can't wait to crush my half-brothers guts. He hurt my girl, so he is getting pounded. He thinks he is a dragon! That is the silliest thing I've ever heard. Dragons don't throw their mates out the window, so that just proves that Natsu isn't a dragon. He can't even transform. Aside from that, I wonder why Michi was in a rush to make her self look perfect. I bet there is someone she wants to impress. I kept on think so much I didn't notice the hand waving in front of me. Then next thing I knew I was soaking. I looked at Lucy and glared. I dried my self of with my awesome wind powers and we hopped into the portal.

(SABERTOOTH GUILD) MICHI POV

I woke up surrounded by white sheets and snoring. I looked left and right and I saw the cutest thing in the whole entire world, Sting and Rogue sleeping. They weren't snoring, so that brought a relief to me for the future. Then I heard a crash coming from downstairs. Sting, Rogue, Min-Chan, and Master woke up and rushed down stairs. Then I heard the Master roar "What do you low lives want?" I just sweet dropped at his words. Has he ever tried being nice? I rushed downstairs to see the most horrific thing ever! . . . . . MY SISTER AND HER MATE.

DRAGNEEL POV

Man! That dude screams loud, might as well call him a girl. What dude screams like that! Then I heard another high pitch scream, and then I blacked out.

STING POV

I rushed downstairs while putting earplugs in. As soon as we reach the bottom, Master screamed. Why does it have to be so high pitch? There in the door way I saw a Nastu look alike with red hair, and a blonde that looked like Fairy Tail's mage. It looks like I wasn't the only one who notices them because a flash of light zipped past me and knocked the two unconscious then disappeared. I swear I'll never mess with that person if it means I'll fall unconscious that easily.

MICHI POV

I took my sister and Dragneel out side of the guild and shook them violently awake. Their eye lids fluttered open and I shouted "What do you not get when I say DON'T GO TO SABERTOOTH!" Did they even hear me when said that at the portal?

LUCY POV

GOD! Does she have to be so violent? My head is spinning and my ears are ringing! Is she trying to kill me?

"YES, YES I AM!" I thought I wasn't speaking out loud. Oh well, I better calm her down or I'll be dressed in a weird couples costume with my mate.

(INSIDE THE GUILD) STING POV

As soon as Minerva said that was S-Chan, everyone huddled and started making rules about not pissing S-Chan off. After about 10 minutes, they all entered the guild again. S-Chan introduced them saying the blonde was Lucy, former fairy, and the Natsu look alike was Nastu's older brother, Dragneel. Man, I can't believe we have 1 new dragon slayer and 2 real dragons. Fairy Tail might as well give up.

(TIME SKIP 3 YEARS) NORMAL POV

Just to make things clear, cause I screwed up the before story, Fairy Tail knows about the Magic Games but has to forfeit cause they are trapped on an island. Disregard what I typed in the first chapter because this will be Fairy Tails first year in the Magic Games with the main members.

Over the three years, Michi, Sting, and Rogue former a team that was called Dragon trio. Sting and Rogue where known to the world, while Michi kept her self a mystery. Lucy and Dragneel formed a new team FlameKey and where second in strongest team. They never competed in the games because they where saving their power for later. In order to keep everything in peace, Dragneel, Michi, and Lucy put on multiple restrictors in order to keep their identity hidden. Sting and Rogue also acquired new restrictors. According to the magic world, Dragneel and Michi can shape shift into dragons, so their secret was hidden, and they could fly around without being shot down. The two teams took down multiple dark guilds down and Lucy collected all the 13 golden gate keys. They have beaten many dark guilds while raising their guilds popularity. Also Michi, Lucy, and Dragneel have found exceed eggs. Kat is Michi's and is light blue with white paws, ears, and belly. Rose is Lucy's and is Pink with while spots. Ash is Dragneel's and is red with orange paws and belly. Kat can heal like Wendy; Rose can use earth, and Ash can use fire.

I'm skipping what happens in the real Anime because Sabertooth already took down everything that Fairy Tail was suppose to, so we are going to start in the Fairy Tail guild when everyone has returned and Natsu is still being an idiot.

(FAIRY TAIL GUILD) NATSU POV

I can't believe we were asleep for seven years! I wonder if Lucy is alright. I'm not saying she is weak, but she wasn't the strongest when she was still with us. I hope Lucy hasn't gotten a new friend to replace me, also after coming back to the guild, Lisanna confessed that she turned us against Lucy. Sure I was mad at her, but she was just jealous of Lucy and me. So we didn't kick her out of the guild. Sometimes I wonder if Lisanna is alright. Every since she confessed she has been drifting away from me.

LISANNA POV

I can't believe Natsu could be so oblivious. I tell the truth and he is okay with it. I really felt bad for Lucy so I confessed. Everyone was mad at me except for Natsu. He acted as if it was good thing to get rid of Lucy. Everyone agrees with me about Natsu's personality switch. He should be charging at me with his dragon roar, not cuddling with me. Dear god Lucy, I hope I can say I'm sorry to you and get the normal Natsu back.

MASTER POV

These brats are goanna kill me one day with there fighting. Sigh; well I guess its time to announce the new teams. "Listen up you brats! Seven years ago we weren't able you participate in the games. Now we are back and we are going to show them who are number one. Team A will be Natsu, Lisanna, Wendy, Erza, Gray, and Elfman as the reserve. Team B will be Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Juvia, Mystogon, and reserve is Cana. Let's show those Sabers that we are not weak, but I must warn you that just eight people made Sabertooth the strongest guild so don't let your guard down."

"They will never be able to defeat us, we have three dragon slayers! How many do they have?" Natsu of course shouted.

Levy shouted in return "They have five dragon slayers Natsu. Rumor has it that two of them are real dragons, and that all of them wear limiters."

My boy just ran and shouted "LETS TRAIN" I hope he doesn't destroy the training grounds, but that's interesting, five slayers, and two of them dragons? That's just ludicrous.

(SABERTOOTH GUILD) MASTER POV

According to Lucy, Fairy Tail is back and they are training. Just wait Makarov, I'll show you the power of dragons, and slayers. "Listen up lowlifes, the games are coming up and we already know that the Fairy's are bringing two teams with them so, without further ado, I present Team A Minerva, Orga, Rufus, Rogue, and Sting. Then team B Michi, Lucy, Dragneel, Rose, and Ash. Go train and get ready to rumble. (Sorry I forgot the catch phrase)

Just you wait Makarov, my dragons are going to burn you for real! Evil laugh! ( IDK how to type an evil laugh 0_0)


	4. REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Authors Note:

I know people hate when someone post a chapter that turns into an Author's note, but this is important. I **highly recommend** my readers to read what is above the story in every chapter so you don't have to look back since I'm too lazy to update every day.

P.S

IDK is another way of saying I don't know. **If you have any pairings or ideas that you want are to add I'll be happy to look at them and include any ideas into my story.**

Thank you for reading my story and I hope you don't mind my horrible grammar. Thank god for spelling check.

Also, don't worry. I'm going to be adding Chapter 4 as soon as possible.


	5. ANOTHER VICTORY WITH SMIRKS

Just to make things clear, cause I screwed up the before story, Fairy Tail knows about the Magic Games but has to forfeit cause they are trapped on an island. Disregard what I typed in the first chapter because this will be Fairy Tails first year in the Magic Games with the main members.

Over the three years, Michi, Sting, and Rogue former a team that was called Dragon trio. Sting and Rogue where known to the world, while Michi kept her self a mystery. Lucy and Dragneel formed a new team FlameKey and where second in strongest team. They never competed in the games because they where saving their power for later. In order to keep everything in peace, Dragneel, Michi, and Lucy put on multiple restrictors in order to keep their identity hidden. Sting and Rogue also acquired new restrictors. According to the magic world, Dragneel and Michi can shape shift into dragons, so their secret was hidden, and they could fly around without being shot down. The two teams took down multiple dark guilds down and Lucy collected all the 13 golden gate keys. They have beaten many dark guilds while raising their guilds popularity. Also Michi, Lucy, and Dragneel have found exceed eggs. Kat is Michi's and is light blue with white paws, ears, and belly. Rose is Lucy's and is Pink with while spots. Ash is Dragneel's and is red with orange paws and belly. Kat can heal like Wendy; Rose can use earth, and Ash can use fire.

I'm skipping what happens in the real Anime because Sabertooth already took down everything that Fairy Tail was suppose to, so we are going to start in the Fairy Tail guild when everyone has returned and Natsu is still being an idiot.

I do not own Fairy Tail

. I wish I did

Thank you for reading my story and I hope you don't mind my horrible grammar. Thank god for spelling check.

**Chapter 4 Another Victory With Smirks**

LUCY POV

I can't believe master is making us train. Does he want me to wear thousands of limiters? Dragneel and Star already have so many limiter I can't even count them. God, if we had to go with Minerva to train, I'd be dead already. I can't understand why Star and "the lady" are friends. How do a crazy bitch girl and a hyper, cute, pink loving girl get along? It breaks the laws of science (I am being such a hypocrite typing that)!

Well any ways. Right now we are on the train going to a beach to "train". All we are really going to do is have fun and maybe I'll have a make out session with my mate. Anything goes!

"I hate trains" that's right. My mate has motion sickness like Natsu. It's really pathetic. I really thought he was better than that. Then again, Star has motion sickness too, but her sickness is far worse from what normal dragon slayers have to go through. Her hearing increases so she can hear a pin drop across the ocean, and she smells everything from rats to other people's bad breath. The only cure for her is to sleep with her head on her mate's lap. Her sickness goes away, and her mate gets a motion sickness free ride (her mate has to be a dragon or slayer by the rules of the dragon world). Sadly, her mate isn't here at the moment. Oh well, sucks for her.

STAR/MICHI POV

Lucy must be really dump to not know my hearing increases so much that can hear others thoughts. She doesn't know that I can transfer my sickness for 2 hours straight. I guess she is really asking for me to do that. I wish it had more of an affect though. All she has to do is lay her head on Dragneel's lap and both there motion sickness goes away. I really should do that!

"私は、私は希望の2時間の休憩があり、この人間に私の呪いを与えたい (I wish to give this human my curse so I may rest for two hours of hope)" I mumble.

When I open my eyes, I see a really green Lucy. I wish I could take a picture, but my camera is in one of my 20 different purses. -_- Why do I have so many bags?

LUCY POV

"I am going to murder Star when we get off the train. She is going to be slaughtered and die and get scolded and she's going to face my evil side and she is going to be slaughtered and die and get scolded and she's going to face my evil side she is going to be slaughtered and die and get scolded and she's going to face my evil side am going to murder Star when we get off the train. She is going to be slaughtered and die and get scolded and she's going to face my evil side and she is going to be slaughtered and die and get scolded and she's going to face my evil side she is going to be slaughtered and die and get scolded and she's going to face my evil side . . ."

KAT POV

My cant Lucy just shut up! I'm trying to get some shut eye. All I see is a calm Michi, a delirious Dragneel, and a Lucy who is mumbling stuff while giving off an evil grin. Then I notice everything, a evil green Lucy and calm Michi. MICHI MUST HAVE TRANSFERRED HER SICKNESS TO LUCY. Man, Lucy has to be dumb. Everyone in the dragon world has learned about the royal dragons and their sickness! How stupid! Better set things right.

NORMAL POV

Kat flies towards Lucy and kicks her head into Dragneel's lap. At first Lucy puts on a sadist grin but soon falls into a peace full sleep along with Dragneel. As everyone falls asleep, you can hear Kat mumble "Why do I have to do everything around here. I'm not a freaking babysitter!

AFTER 3 MONTHS OF "TRAINING" NORMAL POV

In the distance you see two large shadows covering the town known as Crocus, Fiore. The people look up and see two dragons with the Sabertooth symbol on their bellies. One is red with blue scales, while the other is ¾ of the other dragon. The smaller dragon is black with blue and gold scales. There are no screams of terror, just claps of joy. On the each dragon's back holds multiple members of Sabertooth including both teams and the guild mates. Fairy tail just eye balls the smaller dragon because it looks like the original dragon that attacked them. As Natsu charges at the dragon, the dragon converts her scales into seats with seat belts. Her guild mates strap in and are the cover by her scales. Natsu still charges at the dragon even though he realizes it's not the same dragon as before. A loud boom is heard and the smoke is cleared. The black dragon shows no mercy and isn't hurt while Natsu is held unconscious by her tail. The two dragons land in the streets of Crocus being careful not to step on anything other then the ground. They lower their tails, and the members of Sabertooth walk off the dragons. Then a bright light fills the area where the dragons where once known to be.

DRAGNEEL POV

Can believe that idiot charged at my soon to be sister. She looks nothing like her father. She is smaller and has more clothes then just black. My adoptive brother is so stupid. As we change back into our normal forms, our guild master and mate walk to the hotel while Team A and B stay.

ERZA POV

"WTF (What the F*ck) just happened! At fist there where two giant dragons, now they are human!"

Members of Fairy Tail stare at Erza because she has never had an outburst like this.

FAIRY TAIL MASTER POV

Shit. They really do have dragons on there side.

NORMAL POV

The two teams of Sabertooth walk towards Fairy Tail with Natsu being dragged behind a small girl dressed in a black and blue dress and long black hair with gold highlights, and blue lowlights.

"I wish for an apology from your guild. Everyone knows that Sabertooth has two transformation mages. Please take your member for I don't like touching anyone else besides my friends." Michi says while throwing Natsu into Laxus's arms. As they leave Fairy Tail dumbfounded, Wendy and Gajeel snap back into action. And they shout "Why do you smell like my dragon." Dragneel and Michi just smirk in victory and Lucy hides behind Team A to cover her sent. They walk away and leave Fairy Tail wondering who were they and why did one of them look like Natsu.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .


End file.
